


A Debt to Repay

by PlagueOfCrows



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Amelia is thirsty, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueOfCrows/pseuds/PlagueOfCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Madaras twins save the life of Vicar Amelia, and she insists on paying her debt then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt to Repay

The beast came out of nowhere.

Vicar Amelia didn’t notice the creature until it was too late. It wasn’t her fault. She hadn’t left the Grand Cathedral in several days, and when the chance to finally take a moment to breathe arrived, she was entirely preoccupied with her thoughts as she stared at the blazing evening sky. The rising moon promised a long night ahead, and there was a hunt on tonight. She should have retreated to the safety of the cathedral earlier, but this was her first chance in days to have a few moments by herself. The werewolf caught her entirely alone, lunging from the darkness.

She had only a second to react as the creature snarled and swiped at her, catching her across the cheek with its terrible claws. Amelia let out a gasp and tried to retreat, but her back pressed against solid wall. The werewolf crouched to face her, snarling as it stalked forward. Petrified, Amelia could only stare at the light glinting off its fangs, her body growing cold with the realization that her carelessness had sealed her fate. She had time only to utter a single line of prayer as the werewolf leaped, and flinched against the inevitable blow.

Except that the blow didn’t come. Instead, a gunshot rang through the darkness and the werewolf let out a snarl. Amelia risked opening her eyes to see that two figures had appeared out of the darkness. They were both dressed in dark, ragged clothes and each wielded an axe and a gun which they proceeded to use to tear into the beast. The creature was no match, and they made short work of it. Blood soaked into Amelia’s shoes as the bloodied corpse fell to the ground.

Amelia breathed in a deep sigh as she faced her saviors. Now she was able to get a good look at them. They were certainly not church hunters, nor did they look like any hunter she had ever seen before. They wore aprons that appeared stained with blood, and over their faces they wore crudely stitched masks with ghastly holes through which their eyes glinted. They stood over their fallen prey with hunched shoulders and tense muscles, looking almost eager for more. With their masks and bloodstained uniforms they reminded her of ghouls.

They were intriguing.

She stepped lightly over the dead werewolf, lifting the hem of her skirts to avoid getting blood on her robes. She faced them, and dropped to her knees, clasping her hands before her.

“By the gods, you saved me,” she whispered. “To whom do I have to thank?”

The two glanced at each other, and Amelia could almost feel the unspoken words that passed between them. There was some deep connection there, deeper than any sort of passing glance. A blood connection. Brothers, perhaps?

They turned back, before one of them extended a hand gloved in thick leather.

“No need for thanks, m’lady,” said the man. His voice was deep, boasting an accent that wasn’t quite of Yharnam, and a soft lisp that reminded Amelia of scattering leaves. The man grasped her hand firmly but gently, and Amelia allowed him to pull her to her feet.

“Please, you have the gratitude of the entire church. At least let me know your names.”

Another shared glance passed between the two.

“Madaras,” said the first.

“Madaras,” said the other.

“Are you--brothers?” Amelia asked.

“Twins,” said the first, confirming the forming speculation. “I am the eldest, if that makes a difference.”

“I am indebted to you,” Amelia said.

“‘S nothing,” said the first.

“Please, let me repay you in some way,” Amelia said. “I can offer blessings of the Great Ones, or my own blood.”

“No need,” said the other.

“I insist,” Amelia said. She paused, and then took a step towards them. “Anything.” She took the eldest by the hand, and slowly raised it to her lips before gently pressing a kiss onto the back. When she inhaled she could smell him, a scent of musk and blood and leaf litter so tantalizing she let her lips linger for a moment longer. She released his hand, but he held it there, and Amelia found herself inching forward until she almost brushed his chest.

“You’re injured, m’lady,” the younger murmured, stepping closer as well. He raised his hand, his fingers hovering hesitantly for a moment before gently stroking a cheek along the thin cut. The wound stung faintly, but Amelia ignored it and instead placed her own hand over his.

“You two aren’t from Yharnam, are you?” she murmured, leaning towards them. Their accents, their dress, and that smell, that intoxicating smell, something both old and new, cool and shadowy, like the scales of a snake.

“Nay, m’lady, we come from the forest,” the eldest said, his hand coming to rest on her other cheek.

Amelia placed her free hand on the chest of the elder twin. “Then let me formally welcome you to Yharnam.”

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the elder twin’s, and before he could respond she pulled away and repeated the kiss on the younger. She felt both of them tense, and for a moment she worried she had gone too far, becoming overzealous and giving them something they didn’t want. They had hesitated with giving a name, and no doubt her kiss had been bold. It wasn’t too late to back away, to apologize and head back to the cathedral and forget these two forest dwellers ever appeared--

Their lips pressed against her face almost simultaneously from either side even as they both wrapped their arms around her. She froze for a moment as a hurricane of sensations slammed into her--the eldest Madaras twin with his arm around her waist, lips already moving from her mouth down to her neck; the younger Madaras twin moving in to claim her lips, his hand brushing blood away from the cut on her cheek before he gently ran his tongue along the wound; the feel of their bodies as they pulled her to them in an embrace that she knew was unbreakable; the brush of their burlap masks against her skin; their fingers tracing between her shoulder blades and collarbone and down towards her hips. She could hardly focus on one twin before the other would take over. It was chaotic, wild, unpredictable.

She loved it.

They traced their fingers across her skin, and she had the urge to shake her robes to the ground, but there was no room to move between them. She let out a moan as the younger twin kissed along her jawline, and she threw her head back against his chest as the elder twin’s arms moved down her body.

The elder twin gripped her round the waist, pressing so close she could feel the heat rising from his skin. He kissed her neck and momentarily Amelia forgot about the elder twin as the sensation of the younger’s lips on her skin swept her away. When she opened her eyes heartbeats later she found the elder twin fumbling with his belt. He caught her eye and she saw him hesitate, second guessing his own boldness as she herself had done moments before. She responded by lifting her skirts, exposing her pale thighs, letting the draping fabric still conceal what he wanted.

Then his belt was off and his hard cock out and he pressed even closer to her while the twin behind her continued to kiss her neck and slide his hands over the contours of her body. The elder twin’s hips moved feverishly, and even over the euphoria now coursing through her veins Amelia could sense the fear of someone discovering their actions. It wasn’t even night yet, anyone could still be about, and what if a beast wandered in while they were like this, and what would the Church say, and gods that felt so, so good--

The elder twin let out a howl that would fool any experienced hunter. His wildly thrusting hips betraying his desperation in trying to reach the peak of his euphoria, and it hurt for Amelia but not enough to stop Amelia’s own cries of pleasure at this forbidden act. The sparks in her blood had ignited and now fire coursed through her. A flood of heat and power flowed through her veins and she cried out at the sensation, that indescribable feeling she had gone so long without.

He said something that she couldn’t quite catch before his words morphed into a cry that told her he had finally come. His movements slowed and he gripped her shoulders as he pulled away, his breathing still rapid and heavy, and planted a single kiss on her nose. Then he stepped back and she became aware of the other twin’s breath on her ear.

“More?” he asked, and Amelia couldn’t form the words but instead leaned into him as his arms embraced her. His hands crept down her sides and stroked her thighs before moving inwards and setting her skin afire once more. He wasn’t as forward as his brother, and for a long time he held her against him with one hand while letting his other hand slip between her thighs. The young twin traced round the outside of her cunt almost teasingly and a breathy murmur escaped her lips, perhaps begging for more or perhaps uttering a prayer to whatever cosmic being might be watching. The twin slid a finger inside her and Amelia was vaguely aware of his other hand clutching at his belt. After several long of letting her writhe against his hand he removed it and faced her. He eased into her, a bit more gentle than his brother but nonetheless just as eager. His grunts matched to his moving hips and grew in volume along with Amelia’s own, and the crescendo reawakened the worry of discovery at the back of her mind. The longer they were out here, the more chance there was of someone coming to look for her when they noticed her absence. The Great Ones probably knew every sinful thought running through her mind, yet she felt no shame. At the very least, she reminded herself, this was a debt she owed them for saving her life. But only one of the debts had been repaid, and she wasn’t going to stop until she had satisfied the other twin.

And gods knew she wasn’t going to stop until she got what she needed.

His cries morphed into vague words and for a moment Amelia’s senses went blank as another tide of euphoria rose within her. She took in a deep breath, and the younger twin continued to press into her. A moment later and his voice cracked and he let out a gasp before his movements ceased.

“Enough?” he asked and, though it pained her, she nodded. He slid out and they stood panting before the elder twin who now leaned against the wall and watched with the slightest expression of amusement.

Reality returned as Amelia stepped back, her shoes once again splashing in the blood on the cobblestones. She would be missed soon, if not already. There was a brief flurry of motion as they straightened their clothes and tried to return themselves to their original appearance despite their shaking breath and trembling bodies. Amelia smoothed her dress back down and turned back to the two, once again clasping her hands before her.

“I still cannot thank you enough for saving my life,” she said.

“You have returned the favor a hundred times over,” said the elder twin.

She didn’t want to ask them directly. Even though they’d shared her desperation she couldn’t form the words to ask them to return. But she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing them disappear into the night, knowing they would never come back.

She took one of their hands in either of hers and pressed a kiss to the back of each. “Please return to me.”

The two twins glanced at each other and another unspoken message passed with a single look. The elder twin nodded once and the two faced her again.

“M’lady, if you’ll have us, we will,” said the younger twin.

“Please, do,” she said. “I still have much debt to repay.”


End file.
